Same Blood, Different Mage
by awesomeness127
Summary: Cullen had watched the girl he loved slip through his fingers. Drowned by sorrow, he takes a transfer to Kirkwall. After a year in Kirkwall, with the Blight destroyed, he meets Hawke. What happens when old feelings for the Amell girl from the tower comes up and Hawke wants to get to the bottom of it? Nothing she thought she'd expect.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this thought have came up and I was just wondering with Cullen and all. What happens after the Amell girl leaves the tower, with his heart still with her? Then seeing Hawke surely must have brought up old feelings! So here's my intake. **

Cullen watched her go from the window. The girl he loved was slipping away from his grasp. She was going to become a Grey Warden. And there was nothing he could do about it. Cullen's hands shook, out of anger or pain from his heart, he didn't know.

_Why Her? Why her of ALL mages? _ He kept asking himself, still staring out of the window. Then she was out of his sight. No more of Samantha Amell. No more of her bubbly laugh in the tower. No more of her soft hands brushing against his. No more of him watching how elegant her hips swayed. No more of him promising, "I will talk to her tomorrow." There was no more tomorrow where she'd be in his life.

Cullen let out a roar of rage, hitting the solid brick wall as hard as he could. He didn't feel the pain at first because his heart ache was so much more pain then he could endure. Tears came up to his eyes, why didn't he ever talk to her? Why didn't he _kiss_ her when he had the chance? Why? _WHY?_

As he slowly calmed down, the feeling in his hand came to him rapidly. He grunted, shifting his hand slightly. He seethe out a harsh breath, noticing he had broken his hand.

_Great, just sodding great!_ He huffed out a breath as he shook his head. He trudged out of the room and down the circle's hall. He needed a healer, or his hand would be messed up. He kept his eyes on the ground, but his ears were wide open. He could hear all the apprentices whispering. Gossiping. Some Mages knew his feeling towards the Amell girl, was it that obvious?

"I heard he and Sam kissed before she was sent off. . ." One Mage whispered and he couldn't help but scoff at the rumor. If only _that_ was true, then maybe things would be slightly better. Or worst.

Cullen made it to the stairs and went straight for the infirmary. He sat down on the white bed, holding his hand to his chest. A Mage went over to him, and examine his hand. She asked what had happen, but he didn't answer. He just kept silent, spacing off. He notice the Mage huff and started spitting out speeches that he surely didn't care from the elder Mage. She rolled her eyes and left the broken Templar on the bed as she went to other important things.

Cullen stared at the floor, her face, her voice, the last moment with her was eating away at his mind like a zombie would.

_"Cullen? Can I talk to you?" A voice peeped up from behind him, scaring him slightly. He turned around, and smiled when he saw Sam was there, nervously playing with her hands._

_"What is it, Sam?" He asked, and she looked up at him, a smile tugging at her lips._

_"I passed my Harrowing. I just would have thought you'd want to know." Cullen nodded to her, a hand reached out to give a handshake. She shook it. _

_"Congratulations, Amell." He told her, giving her a slight squeeze. He savored each and every touch he received from her. _I'll just make my move tomorrow. _He told him self, seeing the skittish Mage. He then notice something was on her mind, from the creasing line on her forhead._

_"Is something up, Sam?" He asked her with concern._

_"I see the way you look at me." His blood turn ice cold, sweat beaming from his forhead._

_"I don't know what you are talking about." He stated, looking around. She reached for his hand, intertwining her fingers around his. She let out a shaky breath._

_"I know this is forbidden stuff right here, but would it be so wrong to say I feel the same about you?" She tilt her head, her violet eyes peering at him. She got on her tipy-toes to almost reach his height. Cullen lean down, his forehead touching hers._

_"No." He whispered, he saw the smile spread on her face. She slowly lean up more to kiss him, that's when he panicked. He quickly took a step back, rubbing the back of his neck._

_"I-I-I got-t to g-go on du-duty!" He quickly poured out, scampering away from her, his heart beating a million miles per minute. He couldn't reface her now, not after what just happened._

Cullen's eyes flew opened, he was covered in sweat._ He was asleep._ Thank the Maker. He swung his leg over from the infirmary's white sheets and went over to his quarters.

**All this is, is going to be a short story less than ten chapters long. So 10 chapters will be the maxium just to warn you guys. Oh by the way, I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Hehe two chapters in one day! I hope yall liked the last chapter, I do not own Dragon age! Review?**

Cullen felt like a ghost as he trudged to his post that morning. He didn't even felt like his was in his body, with it all slumped over and with a now healed hand. Cullen glanced over at his hand, that healer that was yelling at him yesterday must have fixed it while he was asleep. Go figures. Cullen wondered what Sam was doing at this moment.

His post was to watch the apprentices practice, and if any of them summoned a demon, he would have to kill it. Easy enough. A few Mage children ran up to him when he walked in the room.

"Good Morning Cullen!" A boy piped up, a smile shone brightly on his face. Cullen cringed, it remind him to much of Sam. He ruffled the boy's hair then took his regular seat, watching them. He was use to this post, he always took it so he could watch Sam practice when she was a apprentice. Some of those Mage's took a liking to him after a while of showing them kindness to them, and Sam.

Cullen sighed and rested his head on his left hand, his eyes growing drowsy.

"I don't see why these kids took a liking to you Cullen, it's most unusual." A voice said, Cullen slightly turn his head to see Templar Jun walking up to him, taking a seat next to Cullen.

"I been here a while." Cullen mumbled to the Templar and Jun smirked.

"So I heard, watching that Amell girl is also what I heard too." Cullen glared at him, everything was raging inside of him.

"No, It's always duty over anything." Cullen said angrily, his voice in a whispered. Jun shrugged his shoulders, looking at the Mage's.

"Too bad, that Amell girl had a nicceeeee ass. Let me tell you, I would tap that all night long!" Jun laughed like a drunken fella, and Cullen clutched his fist, his knuckles were bleeding from the gauntlets pressing against them.

"What are you doing here Jun?" Cullen asked out in seethe breaths, his vision slightly red. He was really close on teaching this Templar a lesson.

"This also my post, you can even ask the Knight Commander. First time too, but I think he just wants me to keep an eye on you, though I don't know why..." Cullen zoned him out once he kept talking about the Knight Commander.

All he did was watch the Mage's. Just how the magic flown from there fingers, it was like they were dancing a graceful song.

_"Cullen, you're staring again." Sam told him, smiling. Cullen shook his head, a blush coming from his face._

_"So-sorry." He mumbled, looking away. When he heard the swooshing of the magic once again, did he have to courage to look again. She was trying to keep the Lighting spell in her hands long enough so she could aim at her targets, which were just dummies._

_She looked beautiful, so graceful, so determined with that creasing line in her forehead when she was thinking hard. He sighed blissfully, staring at everything of her. She was so perfect, despite the fact that she was a Mage. She took a few steps in a circle, like she was dancing, controlling a powerful dragon. Cullen couldn't help but swoon. Her auburn brown hair was twisted into a bun, then it when down past her shoulders. Her violet eyes had the power to control all magic, but she was so wise at such a young age._

_Cullen loved staring at her, he just hated that he couldn't touch her._

"Cullen, hey Cullen, wake up man!" a shove came upon his shoulder and Cullen snapped out of his day dream, his heart still aching.

"Huh?" Cullen mumbled, thinking, or more like wishing, that it was Sam pushing his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to see Jun then everything came back like a rapid river. She was gone, forever. Cullen sulked, but kept his face neutral, he didn't need Jun wondering what was wrong with him.

"I need some air." Cullen stated, breathing heavily. Jun looked up at him in confusion, but shrugged his shoulders.

"What ever man, I'll give you a yell when I start seeing Demons sprouting out of the ground." Jun joked but Cullen ignored it, his mind still on his day dream.

He missed her so dearly. He exited to room and walked around the halls. Everything reminded him of her. _Why?_ Why must she plague his every thoughts?

He heard her bubbly laugh down the hall. Could it really be her?

"Sam?" He called out, another bubbly laughed answered.

"Sam!" He knew it was her, it had to be her. He ran down the hall, the laughter become louder and louder with each step, filling his ears. He turned to a room, where he saw her. She was in her golden robes, her back turned to him, fixing her bed.

"Sam. I need to tell you something, before you leave again." He whispered out of breath from running. He took another step towards her, and she turned around, smiling at him.

_"Cullen. . ." _ She whispered, her hand reaching out. Cullen reached his hand out, wanting so bad to touch her soft hands, but right when they were about to touch, she started fading away.

_"Be strong. . .Forget about me. . ." _Were her last words before she vanished before his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, making sure that was what he saw. Then he was on his knees, sobbing. Why, why him?

"Cullen?" A Templar walked up to him, but Cullen just ignored her. Within minutes Cullen passed out sobbing, with the Female Templar calling his name.

* * *

Cullen woke up on his bed, he slightly swore. He was seriously having some problems. He looked around, then he realized what it was. Everything in this place had reminded him of her. He swore once again. How was he suppose to forget about her, when everything around him she had touched? He stood up, a started walking to the Knight Commanders room.

He knocked on the open door, Gegoir looked up, glaring.

"Cullen." Knight Commander greeted, and Cullen nodded back.

"Night Commander. I want a transfer." Knight Commander raised an eye brow.

"Why is that Cullen?" Cullen shuffled his feet, not looking the Commander in the eyes.

"Certain reasons. Please Knight Commander." Cullen begged, he had to get out of here. Knight Commander sighed, thinking.

"Fine." Cullen sighed in relief and was about to turn around, then he heard Knight Commander's voice once again.

"But Only in Second Tricourse." Cullen swore but then nodded.

**Sorry if this was all rushed... I was trying to show how Cullen was going crazy without seeing her. Second Tricourse just means the second part of the year. Which surely has time to show Amell coming back to the tower in the Broken Circle! But I'm not going to show that part, because it's just to long. So im going to jump straight to Kirkwall, but it's going to have flashbacks to that quest though! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm just getting bored not writing, hah, so enjoy this Chapter three!**

"Knight Captain!" Cullen looked up from his desk, he was in intense thinking. But he saw one of the new recruits, out of breath.

"What is it?" He asked harshly, his eyes narrowing.

"Wilmod, he's back!" The male Templar said, and Cullen was quite surprised. He was dealing with missing Templar's, left and right. Wilmod was the first to return. Cullen abruptly stood up and the Templar slightly cringed.

"Thank you for telling me recruit." Cullen said then smoothly passed him, determined to find Wilmod and ask him some few questions.

Cullen saw Wilmod in the Gallows court yard, Cullen's face turned grim as he approached Wilmod.

"Wilmod!" Cullen's strict voice made the boy freeze and slightly turn.

"Uh, Hi Knight Captain?" Wilmod questioned, fidgeting with his hands. Cullen's eyes narrowed down at him.

"Recruit, where have you been?" Cullen asked, raising an eye brow, and Wilmod started looking around nervously.

"No where ser, just uh, been around ser." Cullen suddenly grabbed Wilmod by the neck of his armor, pulling his terrifying close.

"You been gone for a week!" Cullen yelled, and Wilmod looked more nervous.

"Please, ser, I didn't do anything!" Wilmod plead, and Cullen sighed. He looked around to see Templars were looking at him, so he dropped Wilmod down.

"I have my eye on you Wilmod. Get back to your post." Cullen sneered, his eyes narrowing as Wilmod stood up, and he akwardly left the Gallows, tripping over his feet. He noticed Wilmod whispering something to three other recruits, then he left.

That's when Cullen decided to follow Wilmod, just to see what he was up to, and if he could find the other recruits.

* * *

Cullen followed Wilmod to the Blooming Rose. Cullen's face reddened as he waited outside for Wilmod. Cullen could never bring himself to question women with such persuasive skills. He was still quite shy around girls who were interested in him. It was a bad habit of his, since his days in Fereldan. Since Samantha Amell. Cullen shook his head, now was not the time to think about her. He was over her, she was buried deep with in his heart, she didn't need to be dug up again. It's been about a year since she left the castle, and about nine months since he saw her.

_"Cullen? Is that you? Maker's breath! What happen?"_ _Sam slowly walked up to Cullen as he was trapped within his magical cage._

_"Stay away from me Demon! Leave me alone!" Cullen screamed, kneeling down praying._

_"Cullen! It's me, Samantha Amell!" She called out to him, he started rocking in his stance._

_"How dare you use something I love so dearly. Begone!" He started to shutter, and stood up._

_"Cullen?" Sam asked, her eyes looking at him in question._

_"These Demons have tortured him severely." Wynne commented, shaking her head in sympathy for Cullen._

_"Just think, he watched his fellow Templar's fall on these Demons temptation." Alistair stated, looking sadly at Sam._

_"I'll just close my eyes and you'll leave." Cullen whimpered, and did just that. But when he opened his eyes back up they were still there._

_"Wha-? That has always worked!" Cullen was baffled, his eyes wide._

_"Cullen, I'm real." Sam slowly said, and Cullen's face turn slightly red. Great now he felt like an baffling idiot. _

Cullen shook his head after seeing Wilmod leaving the Blooming Rose, going out of one of the City's exit.

_Now where is he_ _going? _Cullen thought as he stood up from his stiffening sitting position, and followed in pursuit.

* * *

Evening came along the corner, the sun was slowly coming down. Cullen saw Wilmod making camp. But why in the Wounded Coast? Cullen decided now was the best time to act, to see where the other recruits were.

"Wilmod," Cullen said in a hard voice, stepping out of the bushes. Wilmod skimpily turned around in shock.

"Kn-Knight Com-Commander, wha-what are you do-doing her-here?" Wilmod asked, looking around like he was waiting for an ambush.

"I am looking for answers Wilmod. Now TELL ME!" Cullen took an abrasive step forward, making the skittish Templar trip over his feet and on the ground. Cullen brought his sword out. He wasn't going to kill Wilmod, he was just going to scare the answers out of him.

"I-I can't tell you," Wilmod whispered and Cullen cocked an eye brow.

"Why not Wilmod?" Cullen asked and Wilmod whimpered. Cullen pressed his sword against Wilmod's neck.

"Tell me Wilmod, or I swear on the Marker that I will-" He was interrupted by a female voice that took him off in surprise.

"Let go of him!" Cullen, out of shock and surprise, jumped up off Wilmod and quickly turned to face the intruder. The person it was made him freeze in his stance.

_Not now, not her._ He shook his head quickly, glaring at her.

"This is Templar business." He told her, and she looked over at the two Templars.

"Well isn't this just a new twist? Instead of a Templar about to kill a Mage, It's a Templar about to kill a Templar. Wonderful." A blonde Mage mused next to her, shifting his weight. Wilmod stood up quickly and out of fear. Then his bod stance changed.

"Hahah! No more of you threatening me _Templar_!" Wilmod rose, his eyes rolling on the back of his head. He then turned into a Shade.

"Maker's breath." Cullen swore under his breath, then charged up to the Shade. It then summoned a bunch of abominations at it's side. Cullen saw two men were helping him out, a human and elf. He looked back and he saw the girl that had interrupted him was also helping him out with Magic, along with her Mage friend.

He fought off one abomination, swiping at it until he caught it in half. Then he moved on to the thing he once called Wilmod. While he was distracting it, a fire ball hit it on the head, killing it off. He swiftly turned around to see the rest of the abominations dead, so he put his sword up as the girl walked up to him.

_Maker's breath, she looks so much like_ her. Cullen noted, but now was not the time to think about Sam Amell.

"I wasn't actually going to hurt him! I was just going to scare some answers out of him." Cullen said defensibly. The girl looked over at him once with a scowl, then smiled.

"I'm Hawke, Julia Hawke." She let her hand out and Cullen touched it, then shook it.

"Knight-Captain Cullen." Cullen greeted, nodding his head.

"I'm a mage, just so you know, and this is Anders, Fenris, and my brother Carver." Carver eyes narrowed at Cullen, as he noticed the way he was looking at his sister. Fenris seems like he didn't care much, and Anders, well he was just hard core glaring at Cullen.

But by golly, this Hawke girl looked so much like her. Had the same auburn brown hair, though Hawke's was cut short with bangs covering one of her eyes. She had the same violet eyes, but these ones had a different feel with them. Instead of wisdom, it had peace and kindness spread all around them. Which was what she was showing Cullen right now.

"You know, that was very dangerous of you, you could have gotten hurt." And her voice. . . _Sam..._ He had to get to the bottom of this, 'Hawke'

**So how do you like it? Not to shabby right? I hope review! Oh I got one review, so thank you for that person! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another Chapter! Hehe, this is getting fun to write! Thanking you for the two people review last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.**

Cullen retreated to his office at the Gallows, thinking. Hawke. . . Julia Hawke. such a strange name that was. He let her take over the mission of finding Keran, and hopefully the other missing recruits. Cullen just needed to sit down and think.

When he saw her, it had blew him away. He thought he had buried her so deep, where she could never haunt his thoughts again. Its to late now. Right when he saw Hawke, it was like he was whooshed back in time when he was a recruit at the Fereldan Circle Tower. Right when he would watch Sam from afar, thinking about how bad he wanted the courage to talk to her. He was quite surprised when he didn't choke up when he was talking to Hawke.

Why was she haunting his thoughts again? What was the purpose. Oh Maker. . . It's like when he had retrieve a letter from Sam when he was finally transferred to Kirkwall. Right when the Blight was destroyed she had sent the letter.

_"Dear Cullen, _

_I defeated the Blight, aren't you proud of me? I think this is a better feat when I passed my Harrowing, don'tcha think? Man, think, one Circle Mage, saving Fereldan! It even shocked me after it sunk in. So I heard you transfer to Kirkwall. . . City of Chains is what I heard about it. What? You just couldn't stand the open lands any more? Or did the tower made you sick as much as it did to me? Not that I blame you for leaving after what happen there. . . . By the way, are you okay after that? I hope you are, I wouldn't know what I'd do if my Templar friend turned depress! Haha._

_So are you married yet in Kirkwall? I found somebody along my journey. . . He's an Elven Assassin. Now I know you must think on how I could love an Assassin, but I really think I do love him. . . Alistair thought I was crazy for even accepting him in our group a long time ago! But I think Zevran paid off his debt. Oh, did you know Alistair is King now? You can all thank me! _

_Oh great, am I blabbing again? I seem to have a tenacity to do that alot. Remember how at the Tower, I could talk all day? But I don't want to give you a head ache, so write me back!_

_With Much Love,  
Sam Amell."_

Man, after that letter, it had caused him even more heart ache then when she left the Tower. Cullen never did write her back, he was to shy, and scared on what she would say. What would _he_ say? _"Oh, I hope you know that I'm still in love you?"_

No, that would just make her hate him. She was in love already. With an _Elven Assassin!_ Cullen clutched his fist, and shook his head. He rethought about Julia Hawke. How did she look so much like Sam? And those eyes. . . Violet ones that had always innocently looked at his. He haven't heard of Hawke in Kirkwall, there wasn't a famous name, a noble name. _  
_

_Like the Amell Family that lived here before they died off?_ Cullen shook his head, those people died off a long time ago. Before he arrived at Kirkwall. Cullen sighed and turn to his window. He bit his lip and thought of something.

"Fredrick!" He called loud and clear, and a timid looking boy came through his door.

"Yes Sir?" The slim, dark skin, blonde hair, green eyes man said, standing up as straight as possible. He was the gossiper of the town. If anyone had information, it would be Fredrick. It's how they find Apostates in Kirkwall, or what was the latest disaster.

"What can you tell me about Julia Hawke?" Cullen asked, resting his chin on his hands looking at the boy. Fredrick's eye brows burrowed together, thinking. He placed his hand at his chin, rubbing the hair that was growing there.

"She hasn't been here very long. Maybe a year now? She was working for the Red Iron, but just recently it's been heard that she's trying to get a spot on the new Deep Road Expedition." Fredrick nodded and Cullen was in deep thought.

"Do you know anything about family wise, like is she, I dunno, related to a Amell?" Cullen asked, this is all he needed to know.

"She hasn't been here that long I'm afraid." Fredrick answers and Cullen roll his eyes.

_Of course. _Cullen thought and dismissed Fredrick with a wave.

"Alright, you are released." Fredrick nodded and left for his own office.

* * *

Cullen was outside, consulting with Macha and Keran.

"What are you going to do to him?" Macha asked, her eyes big and terrified. Cullen was thinking, luckily Hawke decided to intervene.

"Blood magic was in use." Was the first words that came out of her mouth, her face had a sadden look upon it. Cullen swore.

"Of course, damn Mages. Using the forbidden magic! How predictable! And now among our own people?" Cullen swore once again, shaking his head. Hawke slightly frowned at him.

"Hey I'm a Mage. It's your fault that you keep pressuring them into it!" Hawke defended, and Fenris scowled beside her.

"Hawke, sometimes mages should be locked up for it, it's the forbidden magic." Fenris mumbled to her, and Anders glared at him.

"Not all Mage's are the same!" Anders yelled and Carver sighed.

"Sister, get a tighter leash on these two." Carver told her, and Hawke sighed.

"Your right younger brother, I'm sorry," she narrowed her eyes at the two other boys and they shut up immediately, "Now Sir Cullen, may I interest you keeping Keran?"

"How do we know he isn't posses by a demon?" Cullen spat out, he was slightly glaring at Hawke. He couldn't help it, even if she did look like Sam, he still had that fear about mages. And that anger against them using the Forbidden Arts.

Hawke looked away, playing her hands. She bit her lip, and looked back at Cullen.

"We took a few test on him. He's clean, I know it." Hawke said it with such confidence it surprised him.

"I don't even know what test you did. Alright, if you're so sure that he's clean, then what do you suppose we do to him?" Cullen shift his weight to his other leg, crossing his arm.

"Keran should stay in the order. He's a good warrior, yes? And he's clean, so he should be able to stay." Cullen nodded his head and turned to Keran.

"You are able to stay, but you have to be kept a close eye on, to see no demon disruption comes from you." Culle told him and he heard Keran sigh out of relief.

"Thank the Maker!" Macha breathe out, running and hugging Hawke. Cullen started walking away to the stairs then turned around. He watched the scene that behold to him. Hawke smiled at Macha as she was hugging her brother, thanking the Maker he was still alive. Hawke then turned to Fenris and Anders, mumbling something to them, Cullen was too far away to hear them.

Suddenly Hawke turned towards Cullen and walked towards him. Cullen wondered what she wanted, his eyes never left hers. She was right in front of him, that's when Cullen noticed she was shorter then him. That was a new one. Sam had been just his height. . .

"Here's a few coin for covering over the Mission, and I give you my thanks." Cullen told her, slightly bowing his head, handing over the four sovereigns. Hawke looked at him with her violet eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, I'll be needing this to pay to go to the Deep Roads." She then put the four gold coins in a coin purse. Cullen bit his lip and thought that what he was about to ask couldn't do any harm. Right when she looked back up to him he spoke.

"Is there any way possible to be related to the Amell family?" He asked and Hawke furrowed her face.

"Yes, that's my Mom's madam name. She then married a Hawke out in Fereleden, and thus the name Hawke was born to me!" Hawke snickered, covereing her mouth with her hand. Cullen nodded while a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. She was so innocent.

"I met an Amell once, she was the most wonderful person I've ever met." He blurted and looked away sadly, Hawke was about to respond when she was interrupted.

"Jewels! Hurry up! Mother wants home for a family dinner tonight!" The boy from the back that Cullen had to remember was her brother called out. Hawke looked back and waved him off. She then turned back too Cullen.

"Well you be careful Templar. Wouldn't want anything bad happening to the order." She then winked at him and retreated to her group of friends. He could help but noticed the glare the Mage Anders through over his shoulder as he stood closer to Hawke. Cullen then retreated back to his office to think things out.

**Sorry it took me a while to update been busy busy busy! Yeahh, my Dragon Age 2 knowledge isn't as good as it use to be, but then again its been almost over a month since I played it. So sorry for the not correct Dialog. Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Yay, thank you for the people who review, I really like reading them. ^.^**

"Sir," Fredrick knocked at the Knight-Captain's office door, clearing his throat. Knight-Captain Cullen looked up from his desk.

"Yes Fredrick?" Cullen asked impatiently, he was interrupting his quiet time to the Maker.

"Julia Hawke, she's off on her Deep Roads expedition." Fredrick told him, and Cullen swore mentally. He hasn't seen her for a month, but he has been keeping a close eye on her. Or at least Fredrick has. He was hoping by the time she was ready to go to the Deep Roads he would have enough courage to ask her if he could join her. To late now.

Cullen nodded at Fredrick and turned to face the window. Cullen didn't even hear Fredrick take a seat down at the chairs in front of the desk.

"Sir, if I may ask, why do you behold such an interest on Hawke?" Cullen gazed over at Sundermount, thinking how Julia would be deep with in that Mountain and the earth it's self.

"Sir?" Fredrick spoke up, snapping Cullen out of his daydream.

"Fredrick, I just want to keep an eye on her. You know that she's going to be very important to this city?" Cullen asked, spinning to face Fredrick. Fredrick gave him a unbelievable look.

"It's true, it's in her eyes." Cullen tapped the side of his head, while Fredrick looked at him crazily.

"You are dismissed Fredrick." Cullen told him, and Fredrick gaped at him. But he soon stood up and left the room. Cullen was brought back to thinking.

_"You're lying Cullen." Sam glared at a laughing Cullen, who was on his normal post watching the Mages. Sam was done with her practices so she decided to have a chat with Cullen while the other apprentices finished up there class. _

_"No it's the truth! My mystical Templar powers told me so!" Cullen joked, placing his hands up in surrendering motion._

_"Last time I checked I was the one with powers. SO shouldn't _I _ be the one predicting the future?" Sam asked, her glare softening up into a sigh. Sam looked away sadly from him._

_"Aw Sammy, you're gonna grow up to be a great circle Mage and then marry Jowan." Cullen smiled as Sam showed of disgust._

_"CULLEN! That's soooo gross! He's my BEST FRIEND!" Sam screamed at him and Cullen laughed harder. Sam rolled her eyes, and huffed out a breath._

_"Maker's breath Cullen, I'd rather marry you than him!" It got real awkward and both blushed profusely. _

_Cullen wouldn't look her in her eyes because he was terrified that it would give it away that he liked her._

_"Well Sam, I can see it in your eyes, you're going to do something great." He then turned around and walk down the halls._

* * *

Cullen was waiting at the court yard going on his regular business a the Knight Captain, the Knight Commander made him this his post.

Suddenly a figure was walking towards him, and he could have sworn he seen this figure before. HE was a broad man, but still slightly young of age. He had short black hair and was wearing a yellow and white outfit. The it hit him. This was Julia Hawke's younger brother.

Cullen raised an eye brow as Carver marched up to him.

"I want to be a Templar." Carver announced, and Cullen chuckled.

"It takes more than wanting this job to be a Templar. Why, my boy, do you want such a job like this?" Cullen asked, his eyes scanning over Carver like he was a insect on his shoe.

"I want to be important, not some dirt on the sidelines." Carver spat out, his eyes glazing over with slight anger. Cullen smirked.

"You do know that you would have to hunt and most likely kill mages, right?" Carver took a short nod and Cullen smirk broaden wider into a small smile.

"And what about your sister?" Carver's face soften up slightly into sadness that Cullen feared for the worst.

"That bloody _bitch _ hurt me the worst. But at least I know family is still important so she won't be involve with any of this anymore. She just treated me like a child, not letting me go in the Deep Roads, I'll show her..." Carver muttered out the last part, but Cullen still heard it clear as day. He slight cringed of the hatred in his voice towards his sister, made him wonder if he had even a chance. . .

"Why didn't she let you go?" Cullen asked out of curiosity.

"How should I know? She said something about a vision, and that's all she said. So are you going to let me join, or did I just wasted my bloody sodding time?" Carver asked angrily, and Cullen rolled his eyes.

_Recruits, they all think there hot-shots, until they face something even they can't defeat._ Cullen couldn't help but shudder on his memory on the demon attack at the Fereldan's circle.

"Alright, follow me to the sign up sheets."

**Sorry for this being a short Chapter, but it's all I could think of at the moment. Next Chapter Hawke comes back from her Deep Roads expedition! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, thank you all who have reviewed, I liked reading them. And Im glad that I captured Carver being an arse! That was my goal! So im glad I achieved it! **

It had been a few weeks after Carver had joined the Templars, and Cullen had to admit, the boy was one hella-worth warrior. Cullen had been watching him from afar, seeing his movement, he knew how to flow with his sword. His shield on the other hand, he was still very clumsy with it, seeming to drop it or lose grip after thirty minutes of practice.

Carver then stopped his sword play and took a deep breath, and Cullen noticed he turned towards him and started walking over to him. Cullen looked at the clock that was perched on top of some columns.

"You still have ten minutes of practice recruit." Cullen stated as Carver wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"I'm clocking out for the day." Carver answered, pushing past the Knight-Captain. Cullen, feeling disrespected, grabbed a hold of Carver's shoulder and shoved him back in front of him.

"Don't give me a snide remark Recruit. I said you still have ten minutes of practice left. Now you either have one heck of a good reason to leave, or get your sodding arse back out there." Cullen demanded, and Carver's face scrunched up in form of hatred.

"If you must know, _Knight-Captain, _ my sister should be back from her Deep Roads and I expect some trouble to stir up." Carver then shook Cullen's hand off his shoulder and left the gallows.

Cullen stared after the boy, shaking his head.

"Recruits," he muttered, then went on thinking about what he had said.

_So Julia is back in town? Well won't this turn out great. _ Cullen sighed, he knew where this was going to lead.

* * *

Turns out, Cullen was right. A few hours afterwards Carver had left, the Recruit had came back, and he was even more pissed. He stormed in the Gallows with a grim frown, his fist were clenched together. Then Cullen heard soft pitter-patter of steps going up the stone stairs.

"Carer listen to me! Don't you just walk away!" Julia Hawke commanded, tears bristled at the corner of her eyes. Carver took a deep breath and dangerously turned around to face Hawke. Cullen noticed that the Mage sibling had been so much smaller than her younger brother.

"I have my own life to take care of, and not even _you_ can stop me!" Carver yelled, his mouth pulled back into a snarl.

"What is your _problem_!? I saved your bloody arse by not letting you go to the Deep Roads!" Hawke finally yelled back, her back tensing up. Cullen couldn't help think that her temper was fusing about now.

"That's all you say! You don't even have sodding proff! You're just a no good, dangerous, bloody _bitch__ of a sister_! If you were so dependent on keep our family alive, all together, then why didn't you save Bethany! Why didn't you stop Dad from leaving us!? So before you start giving me bullshit on keeping me safe, when I can surely take care of myself, think about the people you could have saved!" Carver yelled, his body shaking. Julia took a step back, gaping at her brother. Cullen then decided to intervene.

"Recruit! There you are! You finally decided to come back now ehh?" He glanced over at Julia, who looked like she was about to cry. "Oh Miss Hawke, I didn't see you there." Cullen faked, then looked over at the sky.

"It's almost dusk, Recruit, I expect you to be in your bunker at the moment, you got to wake up bright and early tomorrow to clean the toilets for walking out in practice earlier." Cullen instructed, glancing over at both of the siblings. Carver muttered something under his breath that Cullen couldn't hear and turned his back towards them. He went his way towards the bunkers.

Cullen then put his attention on Hawke.

"Are you okay Hawke?" He asked gently , his hand lightly grabbing her elbow. A sniffle answered his question. Cullen examined her face, noticing tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Julia?" Cullen voiced out, suddenly Hawke was on her knees bawling her eyes out. Cullen was surprised, he knew the siblings were going to get in a fight, but he didn't know it'd be this bad. Cullen knelt down beside her, rubbing her back.

"Knight-Captain, I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Julia mumbled out of her quivering lips, but Cullen barely heard a word with all her sobs.

"Call me Cullen. And don't you worry, everyone has day's like these. But I assure you, your brother will be in good hands." Cullen tried to comfort her, but he didn't know how really. So he kept it strictly business.

"I didn't know he'd hate me." Julia sobbed, siting up from her knees.

"He doesn't hate you, maybe severely pissed, but not hate. Your not suppose to hate family." Cullen slightly joked, and Julia rubbed her eyes, trying to gather her composer.

"Oh he hates me alright. Just like he hates father for leaving us. Everything he said was true though. Bout it being all my fault. I try so hard, but in the end it doesn't matter, because it all blows up in my face. It's my fault for father leaving, its my fault that's Bethany is dead. I could have stopped it. I stopped Carver from dying, but at what cost exactly now? Him hating my guts?" More sobs came out of the small girl, and some many questions filled Cullen's head.

How is it her fault? How is this perfectly fine young at fault here?

"Hawke, get yourself together. maybe he's just over-exaggerating." Cullen commanded, grabbing a hold of her face. She looked up at him with those innocent violet eyes, the ones that have so much power to do so much more. The eyes he seem to always fall in love with.

"My brother is a pain, yes, but beside my mother, and Gamlem sadly, he's the only family I have. I just didn't want to lose him, but I guess I lost him anyway." She averted her eyes away from the Templar's face, looking at the stone ground. Cullen, noticing he was still holding her face, let go.

"How did you save him?" Cullen questioned, curious.

"I had a vision. I was planning on taking him with me to the Deep Roads, I knew he always wanted to go, but I got a vision from the Fade. My brother and I, we've never been close, but since Bethany died I've been trying from him to like me more. To be the best big sister there was. No big sister wants to see there baby brother die. So to prevent it, I told him he couldn't come. That he was a no body. He sure as hell convince him not to come along, but at what price? I just wanted him safe." More sniffles, and Cullen's mind was swimming now. It had reminded him to much of a memory. . . .

_Cullen was on a night patrol, strolling around the tower to see if any Mage's were trying to escape or what not. _

_On the first floor, he had heard sobbing. Curious, Cullen decided to check it out. The Knight-Commander did say to check out anything fishy. Going into an __apprentice _room, he saw a young girl about his age sobbing. He seen this girl around the halls several times, always thought she was cute but usually paid her no mind.

_Clearing his throat so he wouldn't frighten her, he stepped forward. The girl jumped, looking at him frighteningly. Welp, so much for not scaring her._

_"I-I didn't me-mean to wak-wake you, Templar." The girl choked out, quickly rubbing her eyes, stopping the tears. Cullen squinted at the girl, trying to remember her name._

_"Your Samantha Amell, right?" He asked and the girl nodded._

_"Most people call me Sam." She whispered softly and Cullen slowly tip-toed to her._

_"Alright Sam, might tell me what's wrong?" He asked, studying her face. Sam quickly looked away._

_ "It was just a nightmare, no need to be alarm." _

_"Most people don't wake up crying." Cullen said sharply, slightly nudging her to tell him. Sure it was a bit forceful, but he was taught to always be forceful around Mages. Sam swallowed nervously._

_"I saw the tower being over come by Demons, okay? They were hungry, they were sure as hell scary, and they had me in a corner. I felt them licking my neck, saying I was just a sparrow, a youngling, so easy to torture. I got scared, I started crying. I told them to leave me alone and a flash of light over came the scene. And bam, woke up, end of story, bye-bye." Sam said sternly, her tears drying up, but you could see her shivering with fear._

_"You don't think you might be...?" Cullen trailed off, whistling the awkwardness out of the question. But he was tense, if she was possessed , he wasn't afraid to kill a cute face. He slightly blushed, thinking that she was cute. Sam eyes widen when she understood the question._

_"No! I'm not possessed!" Sam said defensibly, glaring. Cullen gave her a once over look, if he was an older wiser Templar, he'd probably would have killed her at the moment just to make sure she wasn't. But since he was new, naive, and unwised, he decided to take her word for it. Cullen got up to leave, since she was alright now._

_"Templar, do me a favor? Please don't tell anyone about this?" Sam asked, her violet eyes peering at him. He turned to her and flashed her a smile._

_"Sure, now do me a favor. Stay out of trouble." He advised her and went back to his patrol."_

"And he'll be safe. I promise. i'll talk to him about it after he cools down." Julia smiled at Cullen's offer, and was bold enough to hug him.

"Thank you Cullen, you know, your not to shabby for a Templar." Julia grin grew while Cullen rolled his eyes.

_"_Hey Cullen, can you do me a favor?" Julia asked after a second.

"depends." Cullen wondered what she was going to ask.

"Don't tell anyone about this little meltdown of mine okay? It'd so ruin my rep!" She joked about the last part, a bubbly laughter coming out of her mouth.

"Sure, now do me a favor Hawke. Stay out of trouble will ya? I'd be sure to keep your brother in line." He remember reciting that favor a long time ago. Julia smiled and stood up.

"I'll try my best!" The she turned around and left the Gallows, leaving Cullen staring up at the stars, wondering why the Maker hated him so much.

**Heres a bit of a long chapter to go with the Short Chapter that I did before. I hope you guys like it! Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Okay well in these next few chapters I'm going to be writing through Hawke's point of view, okay?**

It's been two years since Carver had joined the Templar's. Hawke had tried to visit him many times, but he had always declined her. Hawke sighed on her bed, tears forming her eyes.

During the two years, Julia and her Mother moved back into the Amell estate, using the money Hawke found in the Deep Roads. Also during these two years, Hawke was getting closer to a few guys.

The first one was Anders, he was so sweet and kind, hating the Templar's for what they do to Mages. Always wanting justice. Justice. . . That was also one of his flaws. Julia had no idea what to think of Justice, and she had a feeling he didn't like her very much.

The next guy was Fenris. Completely different from Anders. He hated Mages, despised them, yet he had a soft heart for Julia. Julia always seemed to swoon in his presence, with that sexy elf body he had going on. She didn't mind to ride him all night long. . .

The last guy she was slightly getting involved with was Cullen. Every time she would go pay Carver a visit and he would dismiss her, Julia would just go march up to the Knight Captain quarters and have a nice chat with him. Cullen was stern, steady, and a good friend. Always there for her with open ears. But she couldn't help but notice when he would watch her from afar, it would creep her out slightly.

Sighing again, Julia rose from her bed and drugged her self down the stairs. Her Mother was in the dinning room, eating soup for lunch.

"Good afternoon Darling, would you like some soup?" Her Mother asked, and Hawke shook her head.

"Soup!" Sandal exclaimed, clapping his hands. Hawke just noticed he was in the room.

"No thanks Mother, I think I'm going to the Hanged Man for a bit then to the Gallows to visit Carver." She sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"He's still not talking to you?" Mother asked, and Hawke shook her head once again.

"I don't see why! Mother, what am I suppose to do?" Her Mother sighed with her, thinking.

"Do what you think is best, love. Now be safe out there!" She told Hawke, while Julia smiled.

"Alright Mother, you too."

* * *

Entering the Hanged Man was almost an everyday sight for Julia, she would spend most of her time here when she's not out killing people or at home.

"Ah Hawke, up for another round? My treat." Varric, her trusty dwarf, offered.

"Aw, Varric, you just know the magic words to make me swoon in your arms." Hawke teased, smiling. Varric chuckled, stroking his stubble beard.

"I wouldn't go that far yet Hawke. So how things with your brother?"

"Still not talking to me. . . Hey Varric, I have a question." Hawke looked over at Varric while he was pouring the two shot glasses filled with beer.

"Ask away Hawke." he told her, handing the shot to her. Hawke gulped it down in one go.

"Have you notice Cullen looking at me whenever we go to the Gallows?" She asked, raising an eye brow. Varric laughed, and turned around to look at the tavern.

"Maybe the Templar has a crush on you." Varric suggested and Julia choked.

"No, your wrong. That's just outrageous!" Hawke exclaimed, her eyes wide. Varric shrugged his shoulders.

"It's clear as day." Hawke shook her head, mumbling things Varric couldn't hear while taking another swig of beer.

Isabella suddenly appeared, exiting out of a room she had just shared with a male.

"Ah look! Hawke's here!" Isabella stumbled to them, and Julia shook her head.

"Your drunk again Isabella." She stated coolly, her eyes glaring over. Isabella smiled and pinched Hawke's cheek.

"I remembered when you use to be Miss Innocence. Never had a drink in her life, always wanting peace. Kirkwall sure fucked up that side of you. Which I like. How bout we go in the back and share a room hmmm? Get that devil outta you." She winked and Hawke slightly blushed. Isabella laughed and let go of Hawke.

"Still has that innocence, doesn't she Varric?" Isabella asked the dwarf who just shook his head.

"Rivanni, we were just talking about that Templar who stalks Hawke."

"He doesn't stalk me!" Hawke suddenly defended Cullen, glaring at the two rouges.

"I say bed the guy, he's hot enough." Isabella said, and Hawke roll her eyes.

"Everything is about sex with you."

"Hey, sex is fun. Bar tender! Another round please!" Isabella declared, smiling. Hawke glared and left the Hanged Man.

* * *

_Cullen most defiantly does NOT have a crush on me. . . Does he? _Julia thought as she roamed the streets of High-Town. Well does she have a crush on him? Maybe just a tad. . .

But what about Fenris and Anders? This seem to be all so confusing to her...

**Sorry for this being super short, I had an idea for her to go up to all the party member and talk about Cullen then declined it. Oh and if Varric and Isabella are OOC, im sorry...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8! **

**I do not own DA2!**

One Year Later

Julia Hawke sat at her desk, thinking of a letter to write to Carver. He was still ignoring her to this day, and it was driving her crazy. Sighing, being a writers block she sat the pen down and stood up. She strode down the stairs where her mother was talking to Sandel. Julia watched the sight as Leandra played with Sandel like he was a little kid. It had reminded her of the old days.

"Mother, Sandel isn't a little kid." Her Mother jumped at the sound of Julia's voice, but she then smiled and turned to her daughter.

"I know, but sometimes I like to forget." She must have been also remembering the old times.

"All your little birdies are flying away Mother, what are you going to do?" Julia asked, while Leandra laughed.

"My birdies haven't flown away yet, they still haven't found a suitable mate to produce grand babies for me!" She joked and Julia rolled her eyes.

"Mother, you don't seem to like any of the 'mates' I picked out." Julia stated, while her mother's eye brows curled at the thought.

"Well Anders is a Mage, and a little unstable. . . I just don't want to see you get hurt and think about the children you would produce! But I guess he's better than that Elf you won't stop mentioning. . . What was his name again? Fernis?" Leandra guess, rubbing her chin with her index finger.

"It's Fenris Mother. And he's not that bad. He's just a bit troubled, that's all."

"Troubled? The guy has no emotions. It's like he's in another world, and those tattoo's, don't get me started." Julia glared at her Mother as she talked down about Fenris, it wasn't his fault he was who he was. That was his Slavers fault!

"But the worst one is when you told me you had hooked up with that slutty girl that's at the Hanged Man. I was horrified when you told me, and to tell you the truth, I don't like her much, she's a bit . . . of a trouble maker."

"Isabella was just a one time thing Mother, I told you that. She knows it, I know it, nothing to get aroused about. She's not that bad of a person, she just more on the wild side." Hawke defended her friend, crossing her arms.

"Sorry darling, I must sound like a brood, I just don't want to see you making a mistake in your life."

"I know how to live my life Mother. Now I'm going out to see Carver, then hit a shot over at the Hanged Man with Varric." Julia suddenly stormed out of the room, leaving Leandra sighing wondering what she went wrong in her parenting.

* * *

Julia stormed into the Gallows with pride with Fenris, Anders, and Varric behind her as always.

"You seem to like to go here a lot Hawke. . ." Anders mused quirking up his eye brow in a suspense way.

"I've already told you Anders, I'm checking up on my arse of a Brother." Julia said coldly, glaring at the Blonde Mage. He put his hands up to defend himself, which caused Varric to chuckle.

"Hawke, may I have a word with you?" Fenris spoke up, catching Hawke's attention.

"Yes of course." The two went away from Varric and Anders where they couldn't be heard.

"Is there a problem Fenris?" Hawke asked, crossing her arms. She was in her purple armor, her staff was one her back electrifying power from it.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, raising her eye brow in suspicion.

"I mean, is it safe for you to flaunt bout being a Mage in the Gallows of all places?" Fenris inquired, which made Julia's jaw drop.

"I'm not flaunting about being a Mage!" Hawke yelled, her fuse burning up.

"Have you seen your outfit? It clearly says MAGE. What if they notice that you're an apostate?" Hawke was lost for words, so she calmed down a bit.

"Alright, okay, good point. But I been going like this for three years and they still haven't said anything. So I"ll be careful. You know what, how about you grab the others and tell them that I'll meet them at the Hanged Man." Fenris rolled his eyes but did as she said.

* * *

Hawke strode around the Gallows to find her Brother practice from afar. She sighed and sat down on the steps watching him.

_He's gotten so much stronger without me these past three years._ Hawke thought, placing her chin on the palm of her hand. Carver wiped off some sweat on his forehead and turned around to see Julia watching him. He cursed himself and started to walk away. Julia noticed this and followed Carver right away.

"Brother wait, please!" Hawke called out, behind Carver.

"Leave me alone." He stated, quickening up his pace.

"Carver it's been three years, talk to me, please!" Hawke pleaded, her eyes tearing up.

Carver stopped abruptly, and turned around.

"Julia, it has been three years, why can't you get it through your thick skull that I'm not talking to you! All you've done is make things harder for me. Now why don't you go to that little estate of your, and _stay there._" Carver told her harshly and stormed off. Julia fist clenched as she sighed. Tears formed around her eyes but she forced them not to come out. She had to be strong.

This was why she sent the others away, she didn't want them to see her weak. While she was at the Gallows, she thought she'd meet up with an old friend of hers.

She got herself up and started to march her way to the Knight-Captain's office.

* * *

(Cullen's POV)

Cullen looked at the new apostate report, sighing. It was the same old, same old. It didn't surprised him much that the Knight-Commander was pushing more to take Mage's freedom away. Didn't surprise him one bit.

What did surprise him though, was when he saw Hawke at the frame of the door way.

"Hawke, what are you doing here?" Cullen asked, taken back. He hasn't set eyes on her beautiful body in about a month or so, he's just been so busy.

"Just decided to take a little chit chat since Carver still won't talk to me." She sighed and sunk down in the leather chair in front of Cullen's desk.

Cullen gave her a look over, she didn't wear Mage robes, never have never will he guessed. Sam had always worn her blue robe in the circle, and maybe even when she left. Cullen frown, missing Sam, but not as much as he longed for Julia. Julia's staff was on her back, a green glow surrounded at the tip of it, but Hawke mostly used her hands for her magic, not her staff. While Sam depended on her staff.

Two very different girl, sharing the same blood. Destined for greatness.

"Sorry to hear that, Miss Hawke. You look lovely I must say though." A blush formed on Hawke's cheek, as she played with her short brown hair. Her violet eyes gleamed with embarrassment but also a hint of pride as well. Then she was thinking of something, Cullen observed, by that line between her eye brows formed.

"Cullen, could I ask you something?" Julia asked, peering up at him.

"Sure, go ahead." Cullen told her, and her hands started to fiddled with each other.

"Do you hold any feeling, that are more then just friendly?" Cullen froze at her question. His hands started to sweat, as he was scared on how he was going to answer the question.

"I'm sorry! It was just a guess, and I was just curious, maybe I shouldn't have even asked. I just thought-the way you look at me, the way you hold me- that you might have held some feelings. . ." Julia voiced out, then bowed her head in shame. Cullen couldn't help but chuckle. Hawke looked up at him with curiosity.

"You know, I met an Amell once. . ." He said gazing at her face.

"I remember you saying that before!" Julia piped up, a smile forming.

"She was the most beautiful being there was, she was a Mage too. A Circle Mage to be exact. Her name was Samantha Amell, Hero Of Fereldan. And she looked just like _you_." Cullen told her, his hands clasping together. Julia looked at him with surprise, and shock.

"She was wise for a Mage her age, but she didn't open up to many people like you do. You guys have the same eyes." He stood up, same with Hawke.

"The same hair color, except she kept hers long, you guys have even the same voice." Cullen reached out and touched her cheek, his thumb creasing it. His heart was pounding as he took another step closer.

"Want to know what else you guys have the same?" He closed the space between them, she was still his height. Julia nodded solemnly, swallowing hard.

"My heart." He whispered in her ear, then pressed his lips softly against hers.

**Im back baby! I just had to pushed myself a little. I have to finish this story! _ Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ughh sorry for not updating, been side track! Hope you like this chapter! **

**I Do not own Dragon Age!**

Cullen couldn't believe he had actually kissed her. He had always dreamed of kissing her, and now he finally had. He tossed and turned in his bed, thinking about that kiss...

_Cullen felt Julia deepening the kiss, her tongue pushing it's way to his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He pulled back smiling like a kid in a candy store. _

_"I know you might not feel the same way, but just know I love you." He murmured, nestling his face to her neck giving it small pecks. _

_"What about Sam?" Julia asked, Cullen's stance stiffened._

_"She's not apart me anymore. You are." He told her, kissing her once again. Oh how much thrill it gave him!_

_"I have to think about it Cullen." She answered, pulling him away. She soon scampered away to the hallways leaving him to stand there to think about what had just happened._

Cullen knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight; he couldn't stop wrestling with his blankets to gain comfort. Then suddenly a crash was heard from his bedroom. Cullen jumped out of his bed, grabbing his shield and sword, preparing for the worst. And the worst had come. A swiftness of blue filled his vision he ready his shield.

Expectantly, Cullen was tackled to the ground by his throat. He fought to breath, struggled to get his attacker off him.

"Listen hear Templar. Hawke is not yours. You will not come and sweep her away from what I have tried to achieve. You will die before I'd allow that to happened." A dark voice entered Cullen's ears. He had feared this person was a Mage, but he was to strong to be one. Couldn't be an assassin, he wasn't stealthy enough, besides he was giving off a death threat. If it was really an assassin, he would have killed him already.

Cullen caught a glimpse of his Attacker's face, when he did he struggled more. It was one of Hawke's companions, Fenris was it? The Elf's white hair was in his face as his breaths were heavy. Cullen smelt a taint of wine in his breath and knew the Elf was drunk or hammered.

"Unhand me Elf!" Cullen struggled. Why in the Maker's name couldn't he get this damn elf off him!?

"UNHAND HAWKE THEN! She told me what happened! She told me!" His grip tightened on Cullen's neck has his knees were putting more pressure on Cullen's arms.

The first thought Cullen had was that he was going to die. This drunken elf was going to kill him. Out of Jealously! He deserved to die anyways if he couldn't even get this blasted elf off was going to meet his Maker tonight, Cullen just prayed he would be kind upon his soul.

"Heed my warning Templar." Fenris gave the Templar a squeeze on the neck, making him go unconscious. Fenris got off him, then went to the window, leaving no trace behind.

**Sorry that it's so short, it's just a filler. Please review! Few more chapters to gooo!**


End file.
